jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V
'Grand Theft Auto V ' is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. The game was released on 17 September 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, on 18 November 2014 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and on 14 April 2015 for Microsoft Windows. It is the first main entry in the Grand Theft Auto series since 2008's Grand Theft Auto IV. Game information Set within the fictional state of San Andreas, based on Southern California, the single-player story follows three criminals and their efforts to commit heists while under pressure from a government agency. The open world design lets players freely roam San Andreas's open countryside and fictional city of Los Santos, based on Los Angeles. The game is played from either a first-person or third-person view and its world is navigated on foot or by vehicle. Players control the three lead protagonists throughout single-player and switch between them both during and outside of missions. The story is centred on the heist sequences, and many missions involve shooting and driving gameplay. A "wanted" system governs the aggression of law enforcement response to players who commit crimes. Grand Theft Auto Online, the online multiplayer mode, lets up to 30 players explore the open world and engage in cooperative or competitive game matches. Series background Jack has played a long series of the game ranging from the time of its release in fall 2013 to 2015 when the PC version finally came out. He originally played the game on the PlayStation 3, and made 55 episodes that were uploaded so frequently Jack admitted to have suffered "burnout" from playing the game so much. After a nine-month hiatus, the series returned when the next-gen version came out for six more episodes, two of them being videos based around the GTA Online feature. An additional four months passed until the series was kicked back into gear when the PC version came out; this new series saw an emphasis on experimentation with mods. Episodes PS3 version #ATOMIC BLIMP & JET GAMEPLAY #EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH #HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS IN GTA V #DRIVING OFF MOUNT CHILIAD #JEWELLERY STORE HEIST #TRYING TO STEAL A MILITARY JET #BLIMP STUNTS #ELK HUNTING LIKE A BOSS #PARACHUTE MADNESS #HOSPITAL SHOOTOUT #BLIMPCEPTION - BLIMP ON BLIMP & CAR CUSTOMISATION #JUMBO JET & KILLING SPREE #BUGATTI VEYRON, MILITARY JET AND MILITARY CHOPPER #STEALING A TANK, SINGING AND BUS SIEGE #ATTACK CHOPPER STUNTS & GHOST EASTER EGG #AMUSEMENT PARK AND BIG FOOT #SUBMARINES & SHARKS UNDERWATER ADVENTURES #STUNT PLANE AND TRAIN TOP CAR CHASE #GOLFING LIKE A BOSS AND CAR STUNTS #FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE COMPILATION #MILITARY JET RAMPAGE & FASTEST CAR DOWN CHILIAD #COIL COP CHASE & STICKY BOMBS! #COIL STUNTS & PLANE TRICKS #TONKA TRUCK, SEA MONSTER & BARNEY #THE GUILTY TAXI DRIVER #ENTITY XF STUNT JUMPS #TANK CITY RAMPAGE #PRISON RIOT #CARGOBOB + TANK = AWESOME #STEALING THE C-130 (TITAN) #FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE COMPILATION 2 #HUNTING WITH SIR BARTLE MERRYWORTH #FUN WITH MOON GRAVITY #UNDERPANTS MAN #COP JUGGLING #OFFICER MIKE #BMX & MOON GRAVITY #THE BEST PLANE STUNTS I'VE EVER DONE!! #BEACH BUM DLC #CARGOBOB BARNEY SEX #TRACTOR TROUBLE #FIREMAN FRANK #TOW TRUCK TREVOR #RANDOM FUN #TRIATHLON & SEA RACING #MILITARY BASE TANK RAMPAGE #FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE COMPILATION 3 #STICKY BOMBS FOR EVERYONE #I LOVE STICKY BOMBS #FLYING BMX BIKE GLITCH #MILITARY MIKE! #BEST FRIENDS FOREVER #SKYFALL DISTANCE CHALLENGE Next Gen Gameplay #WE'RE GOING DOWN!!! #BECOME AN ANIMAL #I'M SUPERMAN! #HAIL TO THE BUS DRIVER PC #IT'S FINALLY HERE! #SUPERPOWER MOD #BE ONE WITH THE ANIMALS! #CARMAGEDDON! #I Turned GTA 5 Into Star Wars Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:2013 Games Category:2014 Games Category:2015 Games Category:Grand Theft Auto V